1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector system, and more particularly, to an electrical connector system having magnetic module for noise-filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic elements, including transformer and common mode filter, are often used to filter noises in high-speed communication. An electrical connector system having magnetic modules with more effective noise filtering, smaller size and lower cost is always a focus of the designers of the field.